A Paradise of Light
by Mistress Vanya
Summary: Ketika yang dicinta terluka, hanya air mata yang bisa dialirkan. Ritual mematikan yang membuat mereka terkesima. Sebuah rahasia yang diceritakan. Hilangnya kemanusiawian. Pengkhianat. Undangan, cinta, balas dendam, rahasia. Ketika jalan terbuka lebar, hanya satu yang mampu membuat Tsuna membawa keluarganya, ke sbuah surga cahaya. OC, OOC, no flames please.
1. Undangan

Hai, sudah lama sekali saya tidak menulis di Fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Jadi kangen. Oleh karena itu, saya akan menulis lagi, tapi dengan penambahan karakter dari saya sendiri. Tenang saja, karakter ini tidak akan Mary Sue, kok. Tapi saya akan tetap memberikan dia pairing dari salah seorang karakter KHR. Oh ya, disini para Arcobaleno berwujud orang dewasa ya, bukan bayi lagi.

Semoga anda tertarik dan senang dengan fic ini, ya.

Disclaimer : KHR bukan milik saya.

Rate : T

Pairing : still a secret

Warning : OOC, OC, Miss Typo, dll.

Ket : Regina = Queen = Ratu

-OooOooO-

Tsuna meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku kemudian menatap tumpukan kertas di atas meja kerjanya dengan pandangan bosan. Rutinitasnya saat itu hampir-hampir membuat Bos muda Vongola itu gila karenanya. Duduk, membaca laporan, menandatangani laporan, menulis surat, dan begitu seterusnya dari matahari bersinar hingga matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Sudah 3 tahun ia menjadi Vongola Decimo, dan belum pernah sekalipun ia mengatakan bahwa menjadi Bos sebuah keluarga Mafia itu menyenangkan, tidak seperti yang di film-film yang dulu sering ia tonton.

_'Mungkin, istirahat sebentar tidak apa-apa...'_ sang Vongola Decimo itu meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan matanya yang berwarna karamel itu perlahan mulai terpejam.

Namun, sebelum Tsuna benar-benar pergi kealam mimpi, mendadak pintu ruang kerjanya dibuka (baca : dibanting) oleh seseorang yang benar-benar Tsuna kenal.

"Oi, jangan tidur, Dame-Tsuna!" suara Reborn yang oh-sangat-merdu(?) itu seketika membuat Tsuna tersentak dan duduk kembali dengan tegak di kursinya.

"Ah, Reborn, aku lelah, izinkan aku tidur sebentaaaar, saja." Vongola Decimo menguap lebar dan menatap Reborn dengan tatapan memelas ala anak anjing.

Reborn menghela nafas melihat muridnya itu, lalu berjalan menuju sofa besar yang terletak tak jauh dari meja Tsuna dan mengempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Ia memainkan topi fedora hitamnya yang masih setia melekat di kepalanya sementara kaki kanannya diketuk-ketukkan ke lantai yang berkarpet.

"Jadi, ada apa kau repot-repot kesini hanya untuk duduk di sofaku?" Tsuna menggaruk tengkuknya. Memang aneh, Reborn yang biasanya datang hanya untuk memarahi Tsuna kini duduk manis(?) di sofa.

Pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari balik jasnya, dan menyerahkan pada Tsuna. "Ada surat untukmu. Sangat spesial." Sebuah surat beramplop biru muda yang samar-samar tercium aroma _Sandalwood_ yang lembut.

Tsuna menerimanya dengan malas. "Dari siapa? Jangan bilang ini surat cinta."

"Jangan banyak tanya, Dame-Tsuna. Baca saja. Lagipula, siapa wanita yang mau sama remaja sepertimu." Ujar Reborn cuek, tanpa peduli bahwa kalimat itu menghujam dada Tsuna sebegitu dalamnya.

Sang Vongola Decimo pun membacanya.

_Yang Terhormat Vongola Decimo,_

_Maaf, sudah tiga tahun anda menjadi Boss Vongola, tapi kita sama sekali belum pernah bertemu. Saya rasa hal itu tidak baik, karena kita akan selamanya terikat, Vongola dengan Nerve. Waktu itu saya tidak bisa datang ke pelantikan anda, karena di saat yang bersamaan saya juga sedang sakit. Setelah itu, saya tidak sempat lagi untuk mengunjungi anda karena jadwal yang begitu penuh._

_Oleh karena itu, saya harap anda beserta keluarga anda bersedia untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun saya yang ke-17, sekaligus untuk bertemu satu sama lain untuk yang pertama kalinya. Pestanya akan diadakan 2 malam lagi, dimana bulan purnama bersinar terang. Untuk tempatnya, silahkan tanyakan pada tutor anda._

_Saya harapkan kehadiran anda dan keluarga anda._

_Salam,  
Regina Decimo_

Setelah selesai membaca surat itu, Tsuna menatap Reborn dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Regina Decimo? Siapa itu? Bos Mafia dari keluarga lain?"

BLETAK

"Adudududuh... Reborn, apa-apaan, sih?" keluh Tsuna sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi dijitak oleh Reborn.

"Jangan mengatakan bahwa Regina Decimo itu adalah Bos Mafia. Dia bukan sekedar Bos Mafia. Regina Decimo adalah Ratu Mafia!"

"Ratu Mafia? Apa maksudnya Reborn?"

Reborn menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan keheranan. "Jangan bilang kau sudah 3 tahun menjadi Vongola Decimo tapi tidak tahu Ratu Mafia?" Gelengan. "Dan tidak ada yang memberitahumu?" anggukan.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, merasakan konsekuensi dari menjadi Tutor dari orang yang...er...lemot?

"Baiklah, aku hanya akan memberitahu sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Dan jika ada pertanyaan, langsung saja tanyakan padaku."

Tsuna segera mengambil tempat di sofa, sadar bahwa ceramah Reborn paling tidak akan memakan waktu minimal 10 menit, dan ia tidak mau kelelahan karena berdiri terlalu lama.

_'Entah kenapa aku merasa Reborn adalah ayahku sekarang...'_ batin Tsuna sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Kalau kamu mempelajari sejarah Mafia, mungkin kamu mengerti. Aku akan jelaskan dari awal. Dalam Mafia, ada banyak sekali Family yang memiliki Bos dan guardian masing-masing. Akan tetapi, di atas semua Mafia, ada satu keluarga Mafia yang bertugas sebagai pemimpin tertinggi Mafia. Nama keluarga itu adalah Nerve. Semua keluarga Mafia adalah bagian dari Nerve. Nerve dibangun untuk menjaga stabilitas antar masing-masing keluarga sehingga tidak terjadi konflik yang melewati batas. Kalaupun mau ada konflik, konflik itu sendiri harus mendapatkan persetujuan dari pemimpin Nerve. Pemimpin Nerve biasanya adalah perempuan, dan dipanggil Ratu."

Vongola Decimo memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Jadi, aku sendiri pun masih dibawah kekuasaan Nerve. Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan..." ia membaca surat tadi. "...kalimat 'Kita akan selamanya terikat, Vongola dan Nerve'?"

Tutor Tsuna itu menjentikkan jarinya. "Nah, sekarang kita pergi ke sejarah Vongola dan Nerve itu sendiri. Sebenarnya, kamu dan Ratu Nerve adalah saudara jauh, sangaaat jauh."

Mata cokelat Tsuna melebar. "WTF?!"

"Jangan misuh-misuh, Dame-Tsuna. Pada saat Generasi Primo, Giotto adalah Boss Vongola, dan pada saat itu Ratu yang memerintah adalah Guinevere Chequita Madeleine. Giotto dan Guinevere saling menyukai. Mereka akhirnya menikah dan menghasilkan dua orang anak, laki-laki dan perempuan. Yang laki-laki dijadikan penerus Vongola, yang akhirnya adalah kamu," Reborn menusuk dahi Tsuna dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Sementara yang perempuan dijadikan Ratu atau penerus Nerve, yang berakhir dengan Ratu yang sekarang. Jadi, secara tidak langsung kamu dan Ratu itu masih berhubungan sebagai saudara jauh."

Kali ini Tsuna _speechless_.

"Oh ya, kalau disini biasanya yang lain memanggil Ratu dengan sebutan 'Regina Decimo' atau 'Queen'. Saat bertemu dengannya, pastikan kau memanggilnya dengan salah satu dari sebutan tadi, kecuali ia yang meminta kamu memanggilnya dengan namanya." Tambah Reborn. "Mengerti, Dame-Tsuna?"

_'Tumben ceramah Reborn tidak panjang,'_ "Iya, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama Regina Decimo?"

Reborn menurunkan topi fedora hitamnya sehingga menutupi sorot matanya sambil tersenyum (baca : menyeringai).

"Giselle Chloe Marguerite..."

-OooOooO-

Di sebuah _mansion_ yang sangat besar dan mewah, seorang gadis bergaun biru muda lembut sedang berdiri di balkon. Tangannya bersandar di pagar batu bercat putih yang dihiasi dengan tumbuhan merambat. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, dimana pepohonan hijau dan bangunan-bangunan mewah lainnya terhampar sepanjang matanya memandang.

Ia menoleh ketika mendengar pintu dibuka. Seorang pemuda berusia awal 20-an berambut merah masuk, di tangannya ada _tea set_ dan kue-kue kecil.

"Saya rasa Queen tidak keberatan untuk sedikit _snack_?"

Seulas senyuman manis terpasang di wajahnya yang sempurna. "Tentu, kau datang pada saat yang tepat. Terima kasih. Mari, duduk bersamaku untuk menikmati _snack_ ini bersama-sama." Ia duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang terletak di balkon itu.

Pemuda itu membungkuk penuh hormat. "Anda sungguh baik, Queen." Ia pun juga duduk di hadapan gadis itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Queen' itu menuangkan teh ke cangkirnya, kemudian menatap mata pemuda di hadapannya dengan tenang.

"Pada pesta 2 hari lagi, apakah mereka akan datang?" ia bertanya pelan, nada suaranya menyiratkan sedikit kekhawatiran.

"Tenang saja, mereka akan datang. Saya yakin itu."

Queen tersenyum manis, namun mendadak mata kirinya berubah warna, dan senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai.

"Siapkan semuanya sesempurna mungkin."

To Be Continued...

-OooOooO-

Nah, bagaimana chapter pertamanya? Semoga anda semua juga tertarik untuk membaca lebih lanjut. Dan maaf apabila anda tidak suka dengan OC yang saya berikan. Keterangan lebih lengkap ada di chapter berikutnya, jadi tolong dibaca bagi yang ingin tahu.

Oh ya, Regina itu artinya Ratu, jadi kalau Regina Decimo itu berarti Ratu yang ke-10.

No flames, please.

R&R!


	2. Undangan Part 2

Saya kembali di Chapter 2. Bagaimana chapter pertama? Apakah menarik? Saya harap semoga suka. Di chapter 2 ini akan banyak yang menjadi kunci petunjuk untuk chapter-chapter yang berikutnya, jadi mohon dipahami, ya.

Disclaimer : KHR bukan milik saya.

Rate : T

Pairing : still a secret

Warning : OOC, OC, Miss Typo, dll.

Ket : Regina = Queen = Ratu

-OooOooO-

Masih di _mansion_ yang sama, pemuda yang tadi mengantarkan _tea set_ pada gadis yang dipanggil 'Queen' itu kini kembali ke dalam, dan bersandar pada pintu keluar menuju balkon. Ia menghela nafas berat.

_'Tak kusangka Queen akan melakukannya...'_ ia menggigit bibir dan kedua tangannya mengepal begitu keras hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Allain?" sebuah suara memanggilnya, dan dihadapannya seorang pemuda berusia pertengahan 20 dan berkacamata berjalan kearahnya.

"Rupanya kau, Valery. Benar katamu. Dia bukan Queen yang dulu lagi. Queen yang dulu tidak seperti ini. Maaf karena sebelumnya aku tidak percaya padamu saat kau mengatakan bahwa Queen sudah dijadikan 'boneka hidup' oleh 'dia'. Aku tak percaya karena Queen masih memiliki senyuman yang sama. Tetapi ketika aku melihat perubahan di wajahnya, aku sadar bahwa ia bukan Queen." Suara Allain bergetar karena emosi.

Valery menaikkan kacamatanya yang tadi turun ke ujung hidungnya, dan tersenyum kepada Allain.

"Sejak pertama Queen menyerahkan kertas rencana pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, aku tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh. 'Dia' rupanya memanfaatkan kelembutan hati Queen untuk membalas dendam."

Masih ada sedikit ketidakpercayaan di mata Allain. "Tapi kau yakin itu adalah surat dari Queen? Tanda tangannya?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengangguk. "Ya. Semuanya asli dari Queen."

Allain menunduk, pasrah sekaligus menyerah. Tak ada yang mampu membantah kata-kata Valery yang kebenarannya sudah hampir menuju kepastian. Valery terlalu cerdas untuk dibantah, jadi ia tahu bahwa yang ia katakan adalah kenyataan.

"Aku sendiri belum membaca surat perintah dari Queen. Apa yang tertulis disana?" tanya Allain.

"Hancurkan Vongola sampai tak bersisa..."

-OooOooO-

"Jadi, dua malam lagi akan ada pesta ulang tahun Regina Decimo. Aku yakin kalian sudah tahu siapa Regina Decimo itu, dan kita akan datang kesana. Apa ada usul? Atau mungkin tanggapan?"

Sekarang Vongola Decimo itu berdiri di depan Guardiannya. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, 8-year-old Lambo, Mukuro, Chrome, dan Hibari (yang entah kenapa mau berada dengan orang lain). Disamping Tsuna ada Reborn yang menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Ah, Regina Decimo akan berulang tahun. Aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang indah untuknya." Ujar Yamamoto ceria.

"Mu-mungkin sebuah bando yang manis akan membuat Regina Decimo senang. Mukuro-sama bagaimana?"

Akan tetapi, yang ditanya tidak terlihat senang mendengar undangan itu. Mukuro memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanan dan menatap kearah Reborn dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Oya, oya, Arcobaleno, tidakkah kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan surat ini? Firasatku tidak enak..."

Reborn menurunkan topi fedora hitamnya. "Kau benar, Mukuro. Queen sebelumnya tidak pernah mengunjungi kita, tiba-tiba mengundang kita. Selain itu..." ia memandangi surat itu. "...ada sesuatu, seperti Dying Will Flame tak terlihat menyelubungi surat ini. Aku jadi punya pemikiran bahwa ia mengundang kita tak hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya, tapi, ada maksud lain."

"Jangan bilang kalau Regina Decimo ingin membunuh kita semua? Itu pemikiran yang sangat _absurd_, Reborn."

Gokudera melihat kearah Tsuna, ia juga tampaknya sedang berpikir. "Maaf, Juudaime, tapi mungkin saja pemikiran Reborn-san itu ada benarnya. Lagipula..." tangannya mengepal sedikit. "...Queen sendiri belum resmi dilantik menjadi Regina Decimo." Wajahnya khawatir.

Semua tampak terkejut, kecuali Reborn. Bahkan Hibari yang biasanya tenang dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, kali ini ada sedikit keterkejutan di matanya.

"Oya, oya, Gokudera, itu tahu dari mana?" pancaran mata Mukuro menunjukkan ketertarikan yang cukup dalam.

"Dari aku."

Sebuah suara yang dalam dan _boyish_ yang sudah sangat mereka kenal muncul dari belakang, tepatnya dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata cokelat. Ia mengenakan jaket bulu yang sudah menjadi _trademark_-nya.

"Dino-san!"

Dino tersenyum ramah kepada mereka, mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai gestur. "Lama tak jumpa, Tsuna, semuanya. Maaf, aku terlambat."

"Oya, kenapa Haneuma ada di sini? Kau ingin _'bermain'_ denganku? Aku bisa membawamu ke langit ketujuh." tanya Mukuro dengan nada seduktif.

Dino _sweatdrop_. "Ah, tidak, lain kali saja. Daripada itu..." wajahnya berubah serius. "Aku segera kemari saat Reborn menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa Tsuna mendapat undangan dari Regina Decimo. Queen yang sekarang belum dilantik secara resmi sebagai Ratu Mafia. Ia menjadi Queen karena ibunya, Regina Nono sudah meninggal lebih dulu jadi ia menggantikan posisi Regina Nono. Aku punya firasat buruk, Tsuna."

Sekarang Tsuna panik. "Hiii...B-bagaimana ini, Reborn?"

"Kalau memang begitu..." Yamamoto. "...bukankah lebih baik kalau kita tidak datang ke pesta itu saja? Daripada nanti tiba-tiba kita diserang?"

Chrome menatap Yamamoto. "Anu, kalau menurutku lebih baik kita tetap datang saja. Daripada nanti Regina-sama merasa tersinggung. Hanya saja, sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk."

"Aku setuju dengan Chrome. Membuat Regina Decimo tersinggung bukanlah pilihan yang baik." Usul Gokudera. "Lebih baik sekarang kita menyiapkan rencana apabila memang ada serangan mendadak."

Tsuna mengangguk. Ia memang setuju dengan Gokudera, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya. Suatu perasaan asing, yang belum pernah ia rasakan, terutama ketika mendengar bahwa ada hal yang aneh yang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi. Namun, ia juga tak sepenuhnya setuju dengan pendapat Dino. Sebuah intuisi, dan Tsuna mulai menyadarinya.

Ada yang memanfaatkan situasi untuk melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

-OooOooO-

"Zero?" sebuah suara bergema di _mansion_ besar itu. Queen, kini setengah berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong besar dan sepi Nerve HQ. Ekspresi khawatir bercampur resah terhias di wajahnya yang cantik itu.

Namun, orang yang ia cari tidak muncul maupun menampakkan batang hidungnya. Padahal, Queen yakin ia sudah memanggil nama Guardiannya itu dengan suara keras.

"Valery?"

Ia memanggil lagi, kali ini sambil membuka setiap pintu yang terhampar luas di depannya.

"Allain?"

Tidak ada.

"Huey?"

Masih sepi.

"Orion?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Ignatius?"

Queen benar-benar panik sekarang.

Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, ketakutan. Semua guardiannya tidak ada di sisinya saat itu. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia benci ditinggal sendirian, tanpa penjagaan. Apalagi ia mulai menyadari bahwa 'dia' berada di sana, di belakangnya, mengejarnya.

Saat sang Ratu merasakan keberadaan 'dia' semakin lama semakin dekat, ia segera memaksa kedua kakinya untuk berlari menjauhi orang yang berada di belakangnya itu.

_'Sayang sekali, Queen. Tetapi secepat apapun kedua kaki indahmu itu berlari, kau takkan bisa lari dariku,'_

Mata Queen melebar, dan ia menoleh kebelakang, kemudian menelan ludah dan melanjutkan berlari.

"Tidak! Jangan dekati aku lagi! Aku tak mau dijadikan bonekamu!"

_'Tsk, tsk. Jangan salahkan aku, cantik. Kau sendirilah yang waktu itu mau menerima ajakanku.'_

"Waktu itu aku masih terlalu polos, terlalu lugu. Aku dengan mudahnya terpesona oleh dirimu, dan ternyata sekarang, kau hanya memanfaatkanku."

_'Memang, karena kau begitu mudah untuk dimanfaatkan. Oleh karena itu, kemarilah. Akan kumainkan kau sesuka hatiku, bonekaku yang cantik.'_

Sebuah bayangan berbentuk tangan mulai mendekat kearah Queen yang semakin panik. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menyerang 'dia' di belakangnya, namun entah kenapa setiap kali gadis itu akan bertarung dengan-'nya', 'ia' selalu menatap Queen dengan begitu intens, entah serangan apa yang 'ia' lakukan, sampa-sampa Queen tidak bisa bergerak dan berakhir dengan dirasuki oleh 'dia'.

_'Percuma saja lari, cantik.'_ Ujar-'nya' santai ketika melhat Queen semakin menjauhinya. _'Pada akhirnya kau akan jatuh ke tanganku juga.'_

Tangan-tangan tadi membesar dan seketika tangan itu berubah menjadi belati bayangan yang kemudian menghujam tubuh Queen dari belakang.

"Aaah!"

Suara jeritan itu diakhiri dengan rubuhnya Queen ke lantai, rambutnya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya yang tampak tenang, seolah-olah ia sedang tertidur, meskipun butiran air mata yang mengalir pelan tidak menunjukkan hal itu.

'Ia' berjalan mendekati sosok Queen yang tidak sadarkan diri, lalu mengangkatnya dan memangku tubuhnya. Didekatkannya bibirnya ke telinga Queen, dan 'ia' berbisik sambil menyeiringai.

"Kau adalah bonekaku yang terindah, Giselle. Sekarang, jadilah gadis yang baik, dan dengarkan apa kata-kataku." Jari telunjuknya menyusuri bagian leher Giselle yang tidak tertutupi oleh gaunnya, lalu menarik turun gaun itu, mengekspos dada dan kulitnya yang putih mulus. Ujung jarinya membuat gerakan melingkar di bagian jantung Giselle sembari menjilat bibir.

"Kau akan membunuh Vongola beserta teman-temannya, di pesta ulang tahunmu yang ke-17. Pikat Sawada Tsunayoshi terlebih dahulu dengan kecantikanmu, dan biarkan ia menyaksikan teman-temannya mati. Kau mengerti, Giselle Chloe Marguerite?"

Semerta-merta, Giselle bangun dari pangkuan-'nya'. Tetapi, kedua bola matanya nampak kosong dan hampa, dan semua emosi menghilang dari wajahnya. Bibirnya yang merah muda itu bergerak perlahan.

"Baiklah, Master..."

-OooOooO-

"Jangan bilang, aku ini umpan?" Tsuna menatap para Guardiannya beserta Reborn dan Dino yang berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan nelangsa. Dia ini Boss mereka, tapi kenapa dia yang dijadikan umpan? Yang benar saja!

Ia melihat satu persatu dari mereka, dan mereka hanya nyengir lebar tanpa rasa bersalah.

_'Ah, bahkan sampai Hibari-san pun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tersenyum...' _batin Tsuna saat melirik Hibari yang sekarang mulai gemetaran karena menahan tawanya yang berusaha untuk keluar dari bibir pemuda berambut hitam itu, yang tentu apabila itu terjadi akan melukai harga diri seorang Hibari Kyouya.

"Maaf, Juudaime." Gokudera menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tapi diantara kami semua yang paling pantas untuk menjadi umpan adalah Juudaime."

"Selain itu, Tsuna, kau kan yang masih berhubungan dengannya, jadi pasti Queen lebih mempercayaimu daripada yang lain." Tambah Dino.

Tsuna menghela nafas panjang. Teman-temannya itu memang sulit dimengerti. Apa boleh buat, kali ini ia terpaksa menyerah saja. Mungkin, dengan ia menjadi umpan, ia malah bisa memahami alasan Queen untuk menyerang Vongola (jika memang gadis itu berniat untuk menghancurkan Vongola, kalau tidak, ya itu lain lagi ceritanya).

"Baiklah..."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu diketuk.

"Vongola Decimo-sama, ada tamu."

"Ah, dari siapa?" tanya Tsuna.

"..."

"Permisi? Siapa tamunya?"

"Dia tidak mau menyebutkan nama, Decimo-sama. Bagaimana?"

Tsuna berpaling ke Reborn yang menatap kearah pintu dengan waspada. "Biarkan dia masuk saja. Semuanya, berhati-hati!"

Sang Vongola Decimo mengangguk.

"Biarkan dia masuk."

Pintu terbuka perlahan, dan masing-masing orang di ruangan itu menelan ludah sambil mempersiapkan senjata masing-masing.

"Salam kenal, Vongola Decimo."

Seorang pemuda, yang tampaknya belum genap 20 tahun masuk. Kedua matanya yang hijau jernih itu memandang tajam semua orang di hadapannya, dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan ingin menelan mereka saat itu juga.

Tak ada seorang pun yang merespon, terlebih ketika mereka tak mengenal siapa yang datang itu.

Yah, kecuali Dino tentunya. Saat otaknya sudah bisa mengingat dengan jelas, kedua mata cokelatnya melebar dalam keterkejutan, dan seketika ia menunjuk pemuda itu.

"K-Kau-!"

"Lama tak jumpa, Cavallone." Ia tersenyum kecil kepada Dino yang masih melongo itu. Kemudian, ia kembali memandangi semuanya.

"Salam kenal, Vongola. Namaku Orion, Thunder Guardian Nerve Famiglia."

To Be Continued...

-OooOooO-

Hyaa, akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalau lama, ya. Sepertinya beberapa hint sudah muncul, saya harap bisa dimengerti. Terima kasih sudah mau baca, dan ini beberapa keterangan untuk OC lain selain Queen.

Allain : Storm Guardian

Valery : Rain Guardian

Orion : Thunder Guardian

Mist, Sun, dan Cloud akan menyusul.

No flames, please.

R&R!


	3. Revelation

Saya kembali di Chapter 3! Buat yang penasaran, saya senang anda semua mau membaca fic nggak jelas ini. ^^ Sebagian rahasia akan diberitahukan di chapter ini, jadi selamat membaca!

Disclaimer : KHR bukan milik saya.

Rate : T

Pairing : still a secret

Warning : OOC, OC, Miss Typo, dll.

Ket : Regina = Queen = Ratu

-OooOooO-

"K-Kau Thunder Guardian dari Nerve?!" pekik Tsuna terkejut.

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis, membuat penampilannya semakin _kawaii_ dan _adorable_. Ia menyingkirkan sebagian rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat gelap itu ke belakang telinga, dan nampaklah oleh semuanya sebuah anting berhias batu berwarna hijau terang di telinga kanannya.

"Ya! Namaku Orion, salam kenal semuanya!" Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Tsuna yang kemudian menjabatnya dengan _awkward_.

"Sa-salam kenal juga, Orion-san." Senyuman Orion tidak hilang. "Bisa tolong kenalkan aku orang-orang dihadapanku ini? Selain Cavallone, tentunya." Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, sebuah gestur manis yang mendadak.

Tsuna, yang merasa gugup karena sifat Orion yang ramah dan ceria, menelan ludah perlahan.

"Umm, yang paling kiri itu Mukuro, dan sebelah Mukuro adalah Chrome. Mereka adalah Mist Guardian-ku."

"Sa-salam kenal," Chrome. "Kufufu... Orang yang menarik." Mukuro.

"Di sebelah Chrome, adalah Ryohei-senpai. Dia Sun Guardian."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, EXTREME!"

"Setelah itu, Yamamoto, Rain Guardian,"

"Halo," Yamamoto tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ehhh, Gokudera-kun, Storm Guardian sekaligus tangan kananku," Tsuna tidak begitu yakin saat mengatakan Gokudera sebagai tangan kanannya.

"Juudaime! Ternyata anda sudah mengakuiku sebagai tangan kanan anda!" Gokudera langsung memeluk Tsuna erat-erat seperti anjing kepada tuannya. Tsuna hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ sambil menghela nafas panjang, sementara Orion terkikik pelan.

Setelah Gokudera melepaskan diri dari Tsuna, sang Vongola Decimo itu kembali melanjutkan.

"Berikutnya, Lambo, Thunder Guardian."

Mata hijau Orion melebar dan ia tampak senang. "Ah, jadi kau Thunder Guardian Vongola?" ia mendekati Lambo dan menepuk kepalanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Lambo-kun!"

"Di sana itu Hibari-san, Cloud Guardian." Tsuna menunjuk kearah Hibari yang berdiri di pojok ruangan sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, tidak suka dengan keributan yang ada di depannya, namun berusaha bertahan karena Reborn yang memintanya untuk berada di sana.

"Hmph," dengusnya pelan, matanya terpejam. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia membuka matanya dan menatap Orion dengan seringai di wajahnya. Seringai haus darah. Hibari pasti sedang ingin meng-_kami korosu_ seseorang sebagai pelampiasan.

"Kalau kau adalah Guardian Regina Decimo, berarti seharusnya kau kuat, kan?" tanya Hibari sambil menyiapkan tonfanya.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Orion menjawab. "Tentu."

"Kau mau bertarung denganku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hibari, tampak sebuah kilatan tajam di mata Orion, kilatan bengis dan kejam, namun dengan segera kilatan itu lenyap saat Orion memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin, tapi tanpa izin dari Queen, aku tak bisa semauku sendiri. Maaf. Tapi lain kali kau pasti akan kulayani." Jawab Orion tenang, sepertinya ia ikut menyesal, terutama saat melihat pancaran kecewa dari mata Hibari.

"Terserah,"

Sebenarnya, Tsuna sudah panik duluan, karena ia tahu pasti akan sangat berbahaya kalau membiarkan Cloud Guardiannya yang haus darah itu bertarung dengan Thunder Guardian Nerve yang tampaknya dibalik wajahnya yang manis itu menyimpan jiwa haus darah yang mirip seperti Hibari.

Akan tetapi, begitu mendengar penolakan Orion, Tsuna lega. Tapi diam-diam penolakan itu menimbulkan sebuah pertanyaan baru.

Mengapa hanya untuk sekedar bertarung membutuhkan izin dari sang ratu? Eperti apakah Queen yang sebenarnya? Tsuna mulai membayangkan sosok sang Ratu. Mungkin, seorang wanita yang mengerikan, mengingat betapa patuhnya Orion untuk meminta izin hanya untuk bertarung. Tapi, mungkin juga Queen adalah gadis yang lemah lembut dan melarang Guardiannya untuk bertarung tanpa izinnya karena tidak ingin mereka terluka.

"Vongola Decimo?" suara tenang Orion membuyarkan lamunan Tsuna.

"A-ah, ya?"

"Apakah Reborn-san adalah tutor anda?"

Reborn menurunkan topi fedora hitamnya, menutupi kedua matanya. "Kau punya ingatan yang bagus, Thunder Guardian Nerve."

"Tentu, Queen sering bercerita tentang anda."

"Oh? Apa yang ia ceritakan tentangku?" Reborn tampak tertarik. "Queen menginginkan anda di Nerve HQ." Lagi-lagi, kilatan bengis itu melintas di mata Orion. "Aku akan mengingatnya." Ujar Reborn tenang.

Orion tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sampai repot-repot kemari?" tanya Gokudera.

Senyuman manis Orion hilang, dan tatapan matanya berubah tajam dan menusuk, jauh lebih menusuk daripada saat mereka pertama bertemu.

"Aku ingin berbicara masalah Queen."

-OooOooO-

Giselle membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke tumpukan bantal yang ada di kasurnya. Sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat membelai rambutnya, dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sentuhan itu.

_'Ah, sentuhan yang familiar,'_ batinnya nyaman ketika tangan itu masih terus membelai kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia ingin sekali melanjutkan tidurnya, karena akhir-akhir ini ia kurang tidur akibat tugasnya yang sudah menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Menjadi seorang Ratu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Terkadang Giselle sendiri ingin menjadi gadis 16 tahun biasa dan normal yang tak perlu memikirkan masalah urusan _Family_-nya ataupun stabilitas dunia mafia.

Dengan susah payah ia membuka kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat itu. Sebelah tangannya mengusap mata. Yang ia lihat pertama kali ialah rambut berwarna abu-abu keperakan, mata merah seperti darah, dan tato di pipi kiri.

"Allain?" ia tidak begitu yakin ketika mengucapkan nama itu, sebab semua Guardiannya kalau membelai kepalanya maka rasanya akan sama, sehingga ia harus pintar-pintar menebak siapa yang saat itu sedang memanjakannya.

"Tsk, tsk. Tepat sekali, Queen. Padahal dulu anda selalu salah memanggil nama kami. Kalau Zero yang disini, anda bilang Huey. Kalau giliran Huey, pasti yang anda sebutkan itu Valery atau Ignatius." Goda Allain sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pasti begitu, selalu menggodaku." Gerutu Giselle pura-pura ngambek. Tapi, bukan Allain kalau tidak bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Ratunya tersebut.

Giselle melihat Allain dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Allain?"

"Ya, Queen?" jawabnya sambil mengembalikan kursi yang ia ambil ke depan meja rias Giselle, lalu duduk di kasur di samping gadis itu.

"Aku jarang sekali melihatmu mengenakan pakaian _Bishop_ itu. Padahal diantara semuanya, yang pertama kali mengeluhkan pakaian itu kan kamu."

Allain melihat bawah, dan tersenyum. "Ah, ya. Aku memang tidak begitu menyukai pakaian _Bishop_ ini, tapi ini karena anda. Jadi aku tidak bisa membenci baju ini," pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menepuk kepala Giselle.

Kali ini sang Ratu menundukkan kepalanya. "Padahal, kau dan Valery bisa saja bersama apabila kalian tidak menjadi Guardianku. Aku merasa jadi penghancur cintamu dengan Valery." Ujar Giselle pelan.

Memang, untuk menjadi Guardian seorang Ratu Mafia, harus menuruti beberapa syarat. Antara lain, mereka tidak boleh menikah dan harus mempersembahkan hidupnya untuk melindungi sang Ratu. Mereka boleh jatuh cinta, tapi tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Selain itu, mereka harus menuruti semua perintah Ratu yang absolut, tapi boleh menolak apabila itu tidak baik atau bisa membahayakan nyawa Ratu. Dan masih banyak lagi peraturan-peraturan yang harus diikuti. Salah satunya adalah mengenakan jubah _Bishop_ saat berada di dekat Ratu. Giselle sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu memaksakan aturan yang terakhir dan membiarkan para Guardiannya mengenakan baju biasa sesuka mereka.

Apalagi, saat ini dua Guardiannya, Valery dan Allain sebenarnya adalah kekasih sebelum mereka menjadi Guardian Giselle.

Allain menyibakkan sebagian rambut abu-abunya kebelakang telinga, dan memperlihatkan sebuah anting dari batu berwarna merah darah di telinga kanannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, sejak awal ini adalah pilihanku, jadi Queen tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Cukup jalani saja kehidupan seperti biasanya. Aku dan Valery masih tetap mencintai satu sama lain walaupun kita tak bisa bersama."

Giselle meremas selimutnya, dan menatap mata Allain dengan wajah lugu dan pandangan yang heran.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?"

-OooOooO-

Kini, mereka berpindah ke ruang rapat, karena menurut Reborn lebih aman dan nyaman kalau berada di ruang rapat mereka yang tertutup dan kedap suara, apalagi saat Orion berbisik pelan, bahwa informasi yang akan ia berikan setelah itu adalah informasi yang sangat rahasia, dan kalau sampai ada orang lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka, maka bisa saja berakibat fatal.

"Aku yakin kalian sudah menerima undangan pesta ulang tahun dari Queen," ujar Orion serius.

"Ya, begitulah." Bukan Tsuna, melainkan Reborn, sebab Tsuna sendiri masih bingung.

"Izinkan aku melihatnya," Tsuna memberikan surat tersebut ke tangan Orion, yang kemudian membuka lipatan surat tersebut.

Mendadak, sebuah _flame_ berwarna hijau menyala muncul dari batu hijau di anting milik Orion, kemudian _flame_ itu 'berjalan' menuju kedua matanya, sehingga pupil Orion menghilang, membuat matanya seolah-olah kosong dan hampa. Lalu, pemuda itu membaca surat tersebut, yang juga diselimuti oleh _flame _hijau milik Orion.

"A-apa itu? Kenapa matanya bisa seperti itu?" tanya Gokudera, terkejut.

Dino melipat tangannya di dada. "Itu kemampuan spesial milik setiap Thunder Guardian Nerve, kemampuan untuk melihat masa lalu sebuh benda." Jelas Dino.

Mata cokelat Tsuna berkedip beberapa kali, terkesima. Thunder Guardian Nerve itu mendadak melempar surat tersebut ke lantai, lalu mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi surat tersebut.

"Semuanya, menyingkir dari surat itu!" ia memperingatkan dengan suara yang keras sambil membuka jas hitam yang ia kenakan, mengambil sesuatu dari balik jas tersebut.

"Orion-san, apa yang-"

Surat yang tadi dilempar oleh Orion mendadak mengeluarkan _flame_ berwarna ungu, dan _flame_ itu semakin lama semakin membesar, hingga membentuk sesosok manusia berpakaian serba hitam, ditangannya terdapat sebuah kapak besar yang juga diselimuti oleh _flame_ ungu milik Cloud Guardian.

Orion mendesis pelan, kesal. "Sudah kuduga. Semuanya, mundur kebelakangku." Perintahnya tegas.

Namun, bukan Hibari kalau mau menuruti perintah dari seorang _herbivore _seperti itu. Ia menatap dengan pandangan tajam kearah Orion.

"Jangan perintah aku seperti itu, herbivore," ujar Hibari dingin. Ia bukannya menghindar, tetapi malah mengambil tonfanya dan bersiap-siap untuk menyerang sosok tadi.

"Tunggu, Hibari-san! Jangan gegabah!" cegah Tsuna, namun Cloud Guardiannya itu tidak mau mempedulikannya.

Hibari berusaha untuk menyerang sosok hitam tadi, tapi setiap kali ia mengayunkan tonfanya untuk menyerang musuhnya, tonfanya selalu mengenai angin. Sosok itu terlalu cepat, bahkan untuk Hibari.

Sembari mendengus kesal, ia terus saja menyerang sosok tersebut, namun gagal. Hingga...

"Hibari, awas belakangmu!"

Pemuda itu berbalik, dan kedua matanya melebar saat menyadari bahwa sosok tadi sudah berada di belakangnya, mengangkat kapaknya tinggi-tinggi, siap untuk menghantamkan kapak tersebut ke Hibari yang jaraknya tidak sampai dua meter darinya.

"Hibari-san!

Reborn sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyerang sosok tersebut ketika terdengarlah suara Orion dengan nada rendah berbicara.

"Wahai api putih, bakar semua kegelapan di hadapanku, hancurkan hingga menjadi debu-debu dan terbangkan mereka ke langit." Kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya.

Seketika sekumpulan api putih muncul dari ujung jari pemuda itu. Api-api tersebut menyelubungi sosok hitam tersebut yang berteriak dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat tidak jelas. Beberapa detik berikutnya, sosok tersebut lenyap begitu saja dimakan oleh api putih milik Orion.

Tak ada yang mampu berbicara sepatah kata pun saat melihat kejadian itu.

Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu berdiri dengan tegak dan tersenyum manis.

"Tenang saja, makhluk tadi sudah mati, kok." Ujarnya kalem, seolah-olah barusan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia bahkan mengerjapkan kedua mata hijaunya ketika melihat yang lainnya hanya bisa melongo lebar (bahkan Reborn tak mampu menghapuskan raut terkejut dari wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya heran. Akhirnya Reborn-lah yang mulai bicara pertama.

"Aku tak menyangka Queen berusaha membunuh kami, Orion. Surat tadi dirancang untuk berubah menjadi musuh ketika ada orang yang mengalirkan _flame_ ke surat itu, kan?"

Orion duduk di kursinya, kedua tangannya dilipat di dada.

"Itu mustahil, Reborn. Queen terlalu menyayangi Vongola, tidak mungkin ia berusaha membunuh Vongola, tapi-"

"Tapi itu tadi buktinya, kan?!" Gokudera yang emosi langsung menyela Orion. Seketika mata hijau Orion menajam dan ia memandang Gokudera bengis.

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Jangan dipotong." Storm Guardian Vongola itu langsung terdiam, terlebih ketika seolah-olah tatapan Orion bisa menembus tubuhnya begitu saja. "Yang menulis surat itu memang Queen, bahkan tanda tangannya. Dan aku yakin 100 persen kalau yang menciptakan perangkap itu juga adalah Queen, dapat dirasakan dari 'tekstur' _flame_ tersebut. Hanya saja..." ia terdiam sejenak.

"Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja, pada saat menulis surat dan menyiapkan perangkapnya, Queen bukan dirinya sendiri."

Kali ini Reborn tak mampu menahan kebingungan sekaligus keterkejutannya. "Aku berharap kau bisa menjelaskan lebih detail lagi, wahai _Thunder Guardian_ Nerve." Kata Reborn.

Orion duduk kembali di kursinya, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Queen dirasuki oleh seseorang. Orang yang merasukinya itulah yang menyiapkan perangkap ini. Tak sedikit pun ada perasaan dalam diri Queen untuk melukai bahkan menghancurkan Vongola. Ia terlalu mencintai Vongola. Orang itulah yang membenci Vongola dan menggunakan Queen untuk menghancurkan Vongola." Jelas Orion.

Mata coklat Tsuna berkedip tak percaya. "Aku tak percaya..."

Reborn berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan Orion. "Jadi? Seharusnya kau datang kesini tak hanya untuk membicarakan itu saja, kan?"

Seulas senyuman bercampur seringai muncul.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya..."

-OooOooO-

Allain menatap Giselle tak percaya.

"Jangan bilang anda tidak ingat bagaimana anda bisa tidur disini?"

Giselle menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lugu. "Tidak, aku tidak ingat. Yang aku ingat terakhir adalah aku berjalan di lorong, kemudian...aku terbangun disini."

Seketika mata merah Allain menajam. _'Firasatku tidak enak. Siapa yang membawa Regina-sama kesini? Apakah ada orang yang menyerangnya? Tapi, tidak mungkin. Aku tak melihat sedikit pun bekas luka di tubuhnya. Lalu...apa?'_

Begitu dalamnya Allain dalam pemikiran, ia bahkan tak menyadari seringai keji di bibir Giselle dan kilatan tajam dari kuku sang ratu.

Detik berikutnya, yang bisa Allain rasakan adalah tarikan kuat dari arah Giselle yang memaksanya berbaring di ranjang yang empuk itu.

"Q-Queen! A-Apa yang-" kata-kata Allain terhenti ketika Queen duduk diatas tubuhnya, tersenyum bengis sambil menjilat kuku-kukunya yang tajam.

"Kau sungguh anak yang baik, Allain." Suara yang berbicara itu bukan suara Giselle. Suara itu begitu dalam, dingin, dan kejam. Bukan suara Giselle yang halus, riang, dan lembut. "Begitu patuh pada Regina Decimo, bahkan sampai mengorbankan cintamu dengan Valery."

Meskipun sedikit ngeri melihat kuku Giselle yang tajam dan siap menusuknya, Allain tetap memaksa bicara.

"S-Siapa kau? Kau bukan Queen!" bentaknya.

Ujung kuku itu mengoyak jubah yang Allain kenakan, dan kini membuat garis merah di dadanya yang kemudian mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau tidak percaya? Kurasa kau harus kuhukum."

Sebuah tusukan dalam di dada bagian kanan.

"Akkh!"

"Belum puas? Baik, ini yang berikutnya."

Tusukan yang tadi ia perlebar sehingga kini mengoyak kulit putih Allain, membuat pemuda itu hampir berteriak kesakitan, namun tangan Giselle yang satunya lagi membekap mulutnya.

"Apa yang akan teman-temanmu pikirkan kalau melihat dirimu, _Storm Guardian _Nerve, dalam keadaan berdarah-darah di ranjang Boss-nya?"

Mata Allain melebar ketika Giselle mengambil sebuah pisau tajam dari balik gaun tidurnya, dan dengan satu gerakan cepat merobek perutnya, hampir membuat sebagian isi perutnya keluar.

Giselle tertawa bengis dan keji sambil bangun dari tubuh Allain yang lemas dan berdarah, kemudian mengelus wajah pemuda itu dengan tangan yang juga penuh darah.

Sedikit demi sedikit kesadaran Allain mulai memudar. Tepat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap, ia mendengar suara Giselle berbisik di telinganya.

"Selamat tidur, mimpi indah..."

_'Queen...' _

Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

To Be Continued...

-OooOooO-

Finally, setelah hiatus beberapa bulan. *sigh*

Sudah cukupkah petunjuknya? Kalau belum, silahkan baca Ch. 4. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca fic ini, yaa...

No flames, please.

R&R!


	4. A Shocking Secret

Hiyaa, saya kembali! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini. Saya senang sekali! ^^

Disclaimer : KHR bukan milik saya.

Rate : T

Pairing : still a secret

Warning : OOC, OC, Miss Typo, dll.

Ket : Regina = Queen = Ratu

-OooOooO-

Valery berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar Allain, ekspresi panik bercampur takut dan sedih terpasang di wajahnya. Kacamatanya turun sampai ke ujung hidung, namun ia sama sekali tidak menaikkannya. Pemdandangan beberapa menit yang lalu masih membekas di pikirannya, tak mau hilang.

Pemandangan akan Allain, kekasihnya tercinta, terbaring di kasur sang ratu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan berdarah-darah, dengan perut sobek dan usus terburai.

Segera setelah melihat keadaan Allain yang hampir mati itu, Valery dengan panik langsung menjerit dan memanggil Hugh—atau yang biasa dipanggil Huey—sang Sun Guardian. Huey dengan cekatan langsung membawa Allain ke kamarnya, kemudian menyembuhkannya. Sementara Ignatius sang Mist Guardian beserta bawahannya langsung membereskan kekacauan di kamar Regina Decimo.

Beruntunglah karena kemampuan spesial Sun Guardian Nerve, yaitu mengobati luka fisik, Valery tidak perlu terlalu panik karena Huey bisa saja menutup luka Allain. Meskipun sampai sekarang Huey belum keluar dari kamar Allain, yang berarti ia belum selesai menyembuhkan Allain.

Valery kini menaikkan kacamatanya sambil menghela nafas. Meskipun di satu sisi ia amat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Allain, ia juga penasaran setengah mati akan apa yang sebenarnya menimpa Storm Guardian itu.

Pertanyaan pertama, mengapa Allain bisa berada di kamar Queen? Semua Guardian tidak akan masuk begitu saja kecuali ada izin dari Queen atau sang ratu sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Yang boleh masuk pun hanyalah keenam guardiannya serta tangan kanan ratu. Namun, mengapa kini Allain ditemukan di kamarnya _tanpa_ keberadaan Regina Decimo itu di kamarnya? Kalau begitu, siapa yang membuat pemuda berambut abu-abu itu bisa masuk ke dalam kamar tidur Boss mereka kalau bukan Queen sendiri?

Pertanyaan kedua, kalau memang Allain diserang di kamar Queen, kenapa Regina Decimo tidak menolongnya? Kecuali kalau memang Queen diserang dan dibuat pingsan. Tapi, Queen _sama sekali_ tidak ada di ruangan itu. Andaikata sang ratu diculik, hal itu hampir tidak mungkin.

Valery ingat, sejak masih kecil ibu Regina Decimo, Regina Nono telah menyuntikkan sebuah cairan spesial dimana cairan itu akan membuat flame dari masing-masing guardian Regina Decimo bereaksi dan membentuk semacam 'ledakan' di anting mereka apabila sang ratu keluar dari Nerve HQ. Sejak tadi ia tak merasakan 'ledakan' itu, yang berarti Regina Decimo tidak pergi kemana-mana dan tetap berada di Nerve HQ.

_'Berarti...'_ pikir Valery. _'Satu-satunya yang mampu melukai Allain adalah... Queen?!'_ Rain Guardian itu menelan ludah. _'Tidak, tidak, tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Aku tahu Queen mungkin memang dirasuki seseorang, tapi tak mungkin Queen akan setega itu untuk melukai Allain. Apalagi kami para Guardian sudah mengenal Queen sejak ia masih seorang gadis kecil!'_

Pikiran Valery terhenti ketika pintu kamar Allain terbuka dan Huey yang kelelahan keluar.

"H-Huey! Allain?! Bagaimana Allain?!" Valery langsung menyerbu Huey dengan panik. Sementara pria yang lebih tinggi itu memegang bahu Valery dan tersenyum menenangkan sekaligus kelelahan.

"Tenanglah, Val. Allain baik-baik saja, kok. Kondisinya sudah stabil. Ia memang kekurangan banyak darah, namun aku sudah memberinya tranfusi dalam jumlah yang cukup. Kebetulan rumah sakit Nerve punya stok darah." Ujar Huey menenangkan.

Tak dapat dibayangkan betapa leganya Valery saat itu. Semerta-merta ia memeluk Huey, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sun Guardian itu. Ia tak mampu lagi untuk menahan emosinya, maka ia menangis di kemeja Huey.

"Oh, Huey, terima kasih! Sungguh!" Valery menangis sesegukan, membasahi kemeja Huey. "Maaf aku... mengotori bajumu...Aku... uhh... pasti akan mencucinya nanti," isaknya.

Huey dengan lembut membelai rambut merah darah Valery.

"Hush, Val. Tenanglah, jangan menangis." Ia memegang wajah Valery dan mengusap air matanya. "Ssh... sekarang jangan menunjukkan wajah sedih begitu dan temui dia, oke? Aku akan beristirahat sebentar. Kudengar Zero tadi memanggang _cake_ kesukaanmu, nanti akan kuantarkan, ya?"

Valery tersenyum walaupun matanya masih bengkak dan memerah. "Huey, terima kasih banyak. Aku bersyukur selain kau punya kemampuan menyembuhkan, di satu sisi kau adalah dokter juga."

Pria tinggi berambut pirang itu tertawa. "Itulah gunanya punya profesi lain! Kau sendiri juga guru. Sudah, sana temui Allain." Huey mendorong Valery masuk ke kamar.

Pria berambut merah itu mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi sebelum mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Allain. Kekasihnya itu sedang tidur, masker oksigen menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Perutnya yang diperban tertutupi oleh selimut, sedangkan dadanya naik turun mengikuti hembusan nafasnya. Sebuah selang yang berasal dari kantong berisi darah masuk ke tangan kanannya. Allain nampak pucat dan lemah, sangat berbeda dari Allain yang biasanya.

Dengan hati-hati Valery mengambil tangan kiri kekasihnya itu, kemudian dikecupnya tangan itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Allain..." ucapnya lirih.

_'Aku sungguh mencintaimu...'_

-OooOooO-

Orion menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya saling meremas satu sama lain sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih karena kerasnya ia meremas tangannya. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kepahitan yang dalam.

"Orion-san?" tanya Tsuna ketika melihat Orion yang terdiam.

"Akan kuceritakan semuanya, kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu.."

_'Ya, kejadian pada hari itu. Kejadian yang merubah semuanya. Kehidupan kami, nasib kami... Kehidupan Giselle...'_

Flashback

_Giselle berjalan dengan malu-malu diapit oleh Allain dan Valery di kanan-kirinya ketika mereka semua turun dari limousine. Dari raut wajahnya sangat jelas bahwa gadis 14 tahun itu sangat gugup dan takut. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna biru muda yang senada dengan warna mata kanannya dengan renda-renda manis berwarna abu-abu yang senada dengan warna mata kirinya. Sepatu berhak yang ia gunakan membuatnya tampak lebih tinggi dan dewasa dari usianya. Di kepalanya yang dihiasi oleh helaian rambut berwarna abu-abu keperakan yang diikat sedemikian rupa itu, duduklah dengan manis rangkaian wild flower (yang dirangkai khusus oleh Ignatius)._

_"Allain, apa aku harus benar-benar mendatangi pesta ini?" dengan sebelah tangan ia menarik jas hitam yang dikenakan oleh Allain._

_Allain tersenyum melihat kegugupan putri kecilnya._

_"Tentu saja, Putri. Pesta ini adalah pesta Organisasi Mafia. Anda sebagai Ratu mereka seharusnya juga datang."_

_"Ta-tapi kan, aku belum resmi menjadi Regina Decimo. Seandainya Ibu masih hidup, harusnya Ibu saja yang datang. Kan yang 'Ratu' itu Ibu, aku kan masih 'Putri'" Keluhnya._

_"Tuan Putri, meskipun anda belum resmi menjadi Regina Decimo—masih sekedar 'Putri'—dari detik Ibu anda meninggal, anda adalah pengganti Regina Nono. Anda adalah 'Ratu' sekarang," ujar Valery sabar sambil mencubit hidung Giselle yang pipinya langsung memerah._

_"Aku tahu, tapi..." rona merah di wajahnya semakin memerah. "...aku kan malu. Bagaimana nanti kalu tiba-tiba ada laki-laki yang mendatangiku dan mengajakku berdansa? Dalam situasi seperti ini kan mungkin saja... La-lalu, bagaimana kalau penampilanku hari ini buruk?"_

_Ignatius (yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakang Giselle) langsung maju sejajar dengan Giselle._

_"Tenang saja, Putri. Anda cantik sekali kok, benar. Lagipula, kenapa harus takut soal berdansa? Memangnya siapa gadis yang diberi gelar sebagai Balerina terbaik di Perancis dan sebagai pemain Akrobat terbaik di usia 12 tahun kalau bukan tuan putri?" ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

_Akhirnya Giselle menghela nafas menyerah. "Baiklah... Aku akan berusaha untuk berbaur. Tapi, dengan satu syarat..." semua Guardiannya menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Aku ingin mengajak Orion untuk menemaniku..."_

_Orion, yang saat itu baru saja berusia 17 tahun dengan semangat langsung berjalan ke samping Giselle._

_"Saya disini, tuan putri! Saya akan menemani anda!" melihat sikap Orion yang antusias, Giselle langsung tersenyum Angelic Smile-nya yang khas dan mampu membius semua orang yang melihatnya._

_"Terima kasih, Orion."_

_"Orion, jangan lupa kenakan topengmu. Tidak ada yang boleh melihat wajahmu. Ingat, kita adalah bayangan." _

End of Flashback

"...semuanya berjalan normal-normal saja setelah itu. Aku berjalan mendampingi Regina berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pesta yang diadakan di taman itu, menemui Mafioso dari beberapa Famiglia lain, memberi salam kepada orang-orang penting, begitu saja. Sampai..." ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sampai apa?" Reborn mendorong Orion yang nampaknya enggan untuk melanjutkan.

"Sampai aku dan Regina melihat lelaki itu untuk yang pertama kalinya..."

_'Lelaki yang merubah hidup kami dan hidup Giselle...'_

Flashback

_Orion baru saja kembali dari mengambilkan minuman untuk Giselle ketika ia menyadari bahwa pandangan ratunya itu terfokus pada satu titik._

_"Putri?" ia berjalan ke samping Giselle dan mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan gadis itu. "Siapa yang anda lihat?"_

_Dengan gerakan dagunya Giselle menunjuk kearah seorang pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Ketika Orion melihat pria yang ditunjuk Giselle, Orion yang laki-laki pun terpesona oleh ketampanan pria itu._

_Ia berusia awal 30-an, dengan rambut cokelat gelap yang dibiarkan panjang melewati telinga, mata abu-abu yang tajam namun juga menunjukkan kelembutan, kulit yang putih namun tidak pucat, serta tubuh yang tinggi semampai. Semua keindahan itu dilapisi lagi oleh balutan jas hitam yang membentuk tubuhnya yang proporsional._

_Ya, lelaki itu begitu mempesona, terutama untuk gadis yang baru saja menginjak usia remaja seperti Giselle. Ia tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki itu, dan di satu sisi ia merasa malu karena sudah terpesona oleh pria yang belum ia kenal sama sekali._

_Sepertinya lelaki tadi menyadari tatapan terpesona yang dipancarkan oleh Giselle kepadanya. Maka ia menoleh kearah ratu mafia itu, dan tersenyum manis, membuat pipi gadis 14 tahun itu memerah dan ia buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya, sekali lagi merasa malu karena sudah ketahuan memandangi laki-laki itu._

_"Orion, ayo segera pergi dari sini." Buru-buru Giselle menarik lengan baju Orion yang masih kebingungan. "Ada apa, Tuan Putri?" meskipun begitu ia pasrah ditarik olehnya._

_"Anda adalah Regina Decimo, kan?"_

_Deg._

_Suara yang halus dan tenang seperti beludru itu seketika mengehntikan langkah Giselle. Ia berbalik, dan menyadari bahwa si pemilik suara—yang mana adalah lelaki mempesona itu—sudah berada di belakangnya. Apabila Giselle sampai mengabaikan salam itu, maka ia akan dianggap kasar dan tidak sopan. Akan tetapi, apabila ia berbalik dan berbicara dengannya, gadis itu merasa seakan-akan dadanya akan meledak saat itu juga karena malu bercampur gugup._

_Tapi sepertinya ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain berbalik._

_"Y-ya, sa-salam kenal," ia berbalik dan tersenyum malu sambil diam-diam merapikan gaunnya._

_Pria itu tersenyum membalas, dan membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat._

_"Senang sekali saya bisa bertemu dengan anda. Tidak banyak kesempatan yang disediakan untuk anggota Mafia selain Boss untuk bertemu dengan ratu kami. Saya merasa sangat terhormat bisa bertemu dengan anda," nada suaranya begitu tenang, lembut, dan menenangkan. "Namun, jujur saja, saya tidak pernah menyangkan bahwa ratu Mafia adalah seorang gadis muda yang menawan seperti anda,"_

_Sedikit demi sedikit, Giselle mulai merasa sedikit tenang berada di dekat lelaki itu._

_"Ah, sebenarnya saya sendiri belum resmi menjadi ratu. Hanya saja, Ibu saya sudah meninggal jadi secara tidak langsung saya yang menggantikan Ibu."_

_"Oh, Regina Nono, ya? Beliau wanita yang hebat. Sangat tegar dan berkharisma. Saya yakin anda nantinya akan tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa seperti Ibu anda." Ujar lelaki itu, membuat pipi Giselle semakin memerah seperti mawar._

_"Terima kasih," balas Regina Decimo pelan. _

_Sebagian besar pesta itu dihabiskan dengan Giselle bercakap-cakap dengan lelaki tak dikenal yang baru saja bertemu dengannya itu. Gadis 14 tahun yang masih lugu dan polos itu sama sekali tak menaruh kecurigaan terhadap seorang lelaki tak dikenal. Bahkan, ketika waktunya berdansa, Giselle mau-mau saja ketika pria itu mengajaknya berdansa bersama di taman itu. _

_Dari kejauhan, semua Guardian Giselle menatapnya dalam kegelapan bayangan dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Antara senang karena ratu kecil mereka akhirnya memiliki keberanian, bercampur dengan kekhawatiran akan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin saja bisa menimpa Giselle, terlebih karena Giselle masih seorang gadis yang belum tahu apa-apa tentang dunia Mafia yang jauh lebih kelam dan gelap daripada yang orang-orang pikirkan._

_"Eh, semuanya tolong dengarkan aku," Ujar Valery sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tolong setelah hari ini kita secara diam-diam memperhatikan dan mencatat semua hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan oleh Tuan Putri. Apapun itu. Perhatikan detailnya, dan kita akan mengadakan rapat rahasia seminggu sekali untuk mendiskusikan hasilnya. Apabila ada yang terlihat tidak normal, segera laporkan."_

_"Memangnya ada apa, Valery?" tanya Ignatius._

_"Firasatku tidak enak, Igna. Sangat tidak enak."_

End of Flashback

"Dan sejak hari itu, lelaki tersebut sering sekali mengunjungi Nerve HQ. Regina-sama senang sekali kalau dia datang, bahkan sering menghabiskan waktunya bercakap-cakap dengan pria itu."

"Apa kalian mengetahui nama pria itu?" tanya Reborn. Orion menggeleng. "Tidak. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang kami tak pernah mengetahui namanya. Hanya Regina-sama yang tahu, dan ia sama sekali tak pernah membicarakan masalah namanya kepada kami. Kami hanya menyebut lelaki itu 'dia'." Jelas Orion.

"Masa kalian sama sekali tidak mengenalnya? Kalian kan bisa dibilang sebagai Guardian Ratu yang seharusnya tahu nama setiap Mafioso yang ada dibawah pimpinan Nerve." Celetuk Gokudera.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mendengus. "Aku tahu itu, Storm Guardian Vongola. Sejak ditunjuk menjadi Guardian Nerve, yang harus kami lakukan pertama kali adalah menghafal semua seluk beluk Mafia. Tak hanya nama Famiglia, namun Boss mereka dari yang pertama sampai yang saat ini, sejarahnya, bahkan nama semua orang yang terlibat di mafia. Kami butuh waktu rata-rata 3-5 tahun untuk bisa hafal di luar kepala. Hanya saja, hanya ada satu Famiglia yang Guardiannya tidak kami kenal."

"Eh, Famiglia apa?" tanya Dino penasaran.

"Nerve Famiglia."

Hening sesaat.

Lalu,

"UAPAAAAAA?!" semuanya (kecuali Reborn, Hibari, Mukuro, dan Chrome) langsung pasang muka cengo dan shock.

"A-Apa maksudnya?" tanya Tsuna bingung. Baik Reborn maupun Dino langsung menyeringai tanda mengerti.

"Julukan sebagai keluarga Mafia paling misterius rupanya benar-benar tepat untuk Nerve Famiglia, ya kan Reborn?" kata Dino kepadda Reborn yang juga ikut menyeringai. "Seperti alam semesta yang tak terbatas dan mengontrol semuanya, Nerve adalah bayangan. Inilah dunia gelap Mafia yang sebenarnya."

Tsuna menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Reborn, tolong jelaskan yang detail. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Benar, Reborn-san. Kami semua tidak ada yang tahu," celetuk Gokudera.

Reborn menghela nafas.

"Bisa dibilang, Nerve adalah satu-satunya keluarga Mafia yang paling misterius. Tak ada yang pernah tahu. Dan satu-satunya alasan mengapa Guardian Nerve generasi ke-10 tidak tahu Guardian Nerve generasi ke-9 adalah.." dengan sedikit lirikan Reborn menyuruh Dino untuk melanjutkan.

"Tepat ketika seorang ratu mafia meninggal dunia, maka semua Guardian, pelayan, dan semua yang pernah tinggal di Nerve HQ akan dibunuh. Tanpa tersisa."

Ekspresi ngeri sekaligus terkejut langsung muncul di wajah masing-masing Guardian Tsuna mendengar perkataan Dino. Siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa dalam Nerve, saat boss-mu mati, maka pada saat itu jugalah umurmu akan berakhir. Tsuna sampai merinding membayangkannya.

"Di-dibunuh? Semuanya? Me-mengapa?"

"Ya, semuanya. Tak peduli anak kecil ataupun orang tua, semua yang bekerja di Nerve HQ akan mati ketika Ratu—Boss kami—mati. Kecuali anak perempuan dari Ratu yang akan menggantikan ibunya. Hal itu sudah menjadi tradisi sejak Regina Primo. Pembunuhan ini dilakukan untuk menjaga rahasia milik Queen. Mereka yang bekerja di Nerve HQ bertugas menjaga rahasia Ratu. Ketika Ratu mati, maka semua rahasia itu juga akan lenyap bersamanya, sehingga tidak ada yang pernah tahu kelemahan Nerve. Satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui identitas, rahasia, dan semua yang pernah ada di Nerve sebelum Ratu meninggal adalah calon Ratu yang berikutnya, yakni anak perempuan Ratu. Sebagai calon Ratu, putri harus mempelajari rahasia-rahasia ibunya. Namun, hanya identitas Guardian Regina yang tidak pernah diketahui. Bahkan, Regina Decimo yang sekarang tidak pernah mengetahui siapa saja Guardian ibunya dulu." Jelas Orion panjang lebar.

Jantung Tsuna kini berdegup semakin kencang. Ia tak pernah menyangka, bahwa Mafia sebenarnya jauh lebih kelam dan kejam daripada yang ia bayangkan. Dan sekarang ia ketakutan, sangat ketakutan.

"Lalu, siapa yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh semuanya ketika seorang ratu meninggal?" entah kenapa, Hibari yang sedari tadi terlihat tidak tertarik kini mengeluarkan suaranya. Mungkin karena pembicaraan ini menyangkut pembunuhan dan nafsunya akan darah menggelegak kembali.

Thunder Guardian Nerve itu kembali menghela nafas dan tersenyum pahit. "Kau mungkin takkan percaya ini, tapi yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh semua yang ada di Nerve, adalah anak dari Ratu, sang putri. Dalam konteks ini, sewaktu Regina Nono meninggal, maka Regina Decimo-lah yang membantai semuanya. Queen-lah yang melenyapkan rahasia-rahasia ibu-nya."

BRAK.

Tsuna berdiri, tangannya berada di meja, dan gemetaran.

"Cukup! Aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi! Ini sudah cukup!" Boss kesepuluh Vongola itu meremas pinggir meja, hampir sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia sudah muak mendengarnya. Mendengar pembunuhan akan orang-orang yang tidak berdosa hanya demi menjaga rahasia. Untuk sesaat, perasaan bencinya akan Mafia mulai muncul kembali.

"Duduk, Dame-Tsuna. Kita belum selesai." Perintah Reborn dingin. Tsuna mendelik kearah mantan tutor-nya itu. "Tapi, Reborn! Ini sudah keterlaluan! Aku tidak suka ini!" teriak Tsuna kesal bercampur ngeri. "Mungkin bukan hanya aku yang merasa seperti ini! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Chrome, bahkan Dino-san pun pasti merasa ngeri, kan?! Apa kau menyuruh kami mendengarkan semuanya sampai selesai?!" bentak pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

Sun Arcobaleno itu tak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahakannya ke kepala Tsuna.

"Duduk, Dame-Tsuna, atau aku akan menembak kepalamu." Nada suara Reborn begitu dingin dan kejam, tidak seperti biasanya.

Menyadari aura gelap dari Reborn, Tsuna tak punya pilihan lain selain duduk dan kembali mendengarkan meskipun dalam hatinya ia memberontak.

"Maaf atas yang tadi. Nah, aku punya pertanyaan. Berapa umur Regina Decimo saat harus melakukan 'ritual' pembantaian tersebut?" tanya Reborn lagi pada Orion.

"Saat itu, Queen hanyalah seorang gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun! Ia baru saja berkabung atas kematian Ibunya, dan keesokan harinya ia diberi tahu bahwa ia harus membunuh semua yang ada di Nerve HQ selain kami, Guardian-nya. Kau bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya hati Queen itu ketika mendapat tugas seperti itu. Namun, ia tak punya pilihan lain. Aku, tidak. Kami semua masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Queen ketika ia harus membunuh pengasuhnya yang telah mengasuh dirinya sejak ia masih seorang bayi yang baru lahir!" semakin lama nada suara Orion semakin tinggi. Ia semakin frustasi.

"Oh... kejam sekali..." ujar Chrome sambil merapat kearah Mukuro yang juga memasang wajah ngeri bercampur jijik. Tak hanya mereka berdua, Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya, Yamamoto mengernyitkan dahinya dan Lambo yang ada di sampingnya langsung merapat kearah Yamamoto, serta Ryohei memejamkan matanya, namun kedua tangannya masih mengepal.

"Bagaimana? Dunia ini kejam, bukan? Sekarang kalian sudah tahu, kan, sisi gelap dan kejam Mafia yang belum pernah kalian ketahui sebelumnya? Bagaimana kalan bisa terus berada di dunia kelam seperti ini, sementara kalian masih menginginkan kebahagiaan?" tambah Orion sambil tersenyum pahit.

Namun, Reborn bukannya diam dan berhenti bertanya, ia malah mencecar Orion yang sepertinya sudah mau berteriak karena frustasi dengan pertanyaan.

"Jadi, apakah demi alasan 'agar bisa terus hidup' itulah kalian melindungi Queen?"

Orion nampak terperanjat. Tampak sekali ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya, namun seketika ia langsung menutupi ekspresi wajah itu dengan topeng yang sempurna.

"Alasan itu termasuk dalam sekian ratus alasan kenapa kami melindungi Queen. Namun, tentu saja alasan pertama kami dalam menjadi Guardian Queen adalah, karena kami berhutang budi kepada Queen. Hutang budi yang mungkin tidak dapat kami balas walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawa. Kami semua mencintai Queen, dan dengan tulus melindunginya dengan sepenuh hati. Hanya saja, kami tetap manusia, dan aku tak mau bersikap munafik dengan menyangkal alasan yang tadi kau katakan, Sun Arcobaleno. Alasan melindungi Queen 'untuk tetap hidup' termasuk alasan, tetapi bukan alasan yang diprioritaskan."

Reborn baru saja akan bertanya lagi ketika mendadak ponsel Orion berbunyi.

"Permisi," ujarnya sambil mengangkat ponsel itu dan menempelkannya di telinganya yang beranting batu hijau. "Ya, ini aku. Ada apa?" diam sejenak. "A-Apaa?! Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali!"

"Ada apa, Orion-san?" tanya Tsuna.

Pemuda bermata hijau Emerald itu tersenyum menyesal. "Maaf, aku harus kembali ke Nerve HQ. Aku baru saja mendapat telepon dari HQ bahwa Allain, Storm Guardian Nerve telah diserang. Meskipun kondisinya parah, ia selamat. Hanya saja, aku harus pulang sekarang. Maaf karena tak bisa menjawab lagi,"

Tsuna dan Reborn mengantarkan Orion keluar—sementara yang lainnya masih terpekur karena kaget di dalam—ketika mendadak Orion menarik dasi Tsuna, membuat wajah pemuda itu hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop.

"Vongola Decimo, amplop ini hanya boleh kau buka saat kau sudah berada di kamar tidurmu malam ini. Dan pastikan tidak ada Guardian-mu yang membaca isi amplop ini kecuali kau, dan Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn. Mengerti?" Tsuna menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan Orions berbisik di telinganya sebelum melepaskan dasinya.

"Baiklah, aku permisi," ujar Orion, dan seketika sosok Thunder Guardian itu langsung berubah menjadi asap hijau dan hilang.

Tsuna memandang amplop di tangannya itu dan memandang Reborn lagi.

"Oleh-oleh?"

"Ya,"

Reborn kembali ke dalam, meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih saja memandangi amplop tersebut sambil mengingat-ingat bisikan Orion yang terakhir sebelum ia menghilang.

_"Aku mencurigai adanya 'orang lain' di Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Temukan ia, dan mungkin semuanya akan selesai. Aku sudah menyertakan nomorku dan Valery disana. Aku akan menghubungimu setiap hari."_

-OooOooO-

Di sebuah pejara yang gelap dan kotor, seorang pemuda bersandar lemas di dinding. Kedua tangannya dirantai keatas, dan kedua pergelangan kakinya diberi pemberat, membuatnya tak mampu bergerak. Ia tadinya mengenakan jas yang rapi, namun kini kemejanya yang berwarna ungu itu sudah sobek di sana sini. Begitu juga dengan celana hitamnya. Sebagian besar tubuhnya dihiasi oleh luka memar dan lebam.

Sosok itu hanya bisa bernafas terengah-engah. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, dan yang terpenting, harga dirinya terluka lebih parah dari semua luka di tubuhnya.

Kemudian, dari sisi kanan muncullah sosok lain lagi. Ia mengenakan jubah hitam panjang, menutupi wajahnya. Hanya sebagian rambut cokelat yang tampak dari balik jubah itu. Sosok itu membawa sebuah cambuk.

"Hoo, kau masih sadar rupanya. Kupikir siksaan yang sebelumnya telah membuatmu pingsan,"

Pemuda itu mendengus, menatap tajam sosok di depannya.

"Aku takkan pernah menyerah pada orang sepertimu."

CTAR.

"Ugh!"

CTAR.

"Uahh!"

Sosok dalam jubah itu menyeringai melihat ekspresi kesakitan korbannya setiap kali cambuk itu mengenai kulitnya yang putih.

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku kesini hanya untuk menjengukmu. Urusan menyiksa itu bukan milikku," ia mengangkat bahu dan berbalik.

Pemuda tadi memandang sosok itu dengan bengis, _death glare_ lebih tepatnya.

"Selamat tidur, S-R-Y-Z-J-R-P-B-M-G-B-Z," ia berkata dingin sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu yang tangannya sudah gatal untuk membunuh...

To Be Continued...

-OooOooO-

Done! Finally!

Rasanya disini banyak sekali surprise-nya, ya? Memang itu niat saya. Semoga anda senang dengan fic ini, ya. Terima kasih juga sudah mau baca..

No flames, please.

R&R!


End file.
